milliways_barfandomcom-20200215-history
Editor Info
If you are a member of the Milliways Bar community, you are welcome to add and edit pages on this wiki. There are some copy/paste templates in place if you would like to have a place to start. (Note, these do not work like typical Wiki templates. Edit the template page, copy its contents, and paste the text into your new page.) *Template:Pups *Template:Locations To see what pages still need to be added, see Special:WantedPages. These are pages which have been linked to, but not yet created. For the sake of not stepping on any toes, please only edit pup or player pages if they belong to you. If you are not that player, or do not play that pup, please do not edit that page. How to Edit One of the most important aspects of a wiki is its ability to easily link to other pages. Please be sure, when adding or editing a page, to link to anything you think may warrant a page of its own, even if no page exists. Any linked-to word or phase that is currently unrepresented in the wiki will automatically be cached on the Wanted Pages page, linked above. Linking to other pages is simple. Place the word or phrase you are linking to in two sets of square brackets. Example Link Which looks like Example Link If you need to use a different wording for an existing page, you can separate the page link with the phrase you are using by including a veritcal pipe. Example or Mun Which looks like Example or Mun To add a link you only need a single square bracket. Your link must include the http:// at the beginning in order to be seen as a valid link. http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/ Which looks like http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/ Omitting the square brackets will give you this: http://milliways-bar.dreamwidth.org/ Similar to the links, you can use a space to give your link a different name. Milliways Bar Which looks like Milliways Bar Categories The wiki is organised by categories, which make specific pages easier to find. There is a structured category list, which you can add your pages to. If you don't know which category to add your page to, or if you think a new category is needed, you can contact Zed on Discord. The current category tree looks like this: * Milliways Bar Wiki ** Gameplay *** Rules **** IC Rules **** OOC Rules *** Glossary *** Unique Characteristics **** Food **** Layout ** Locations *** Interior *** Exterior ** Events *** Holidays *** Clubs *** Plots **** Play Summaries ** Characters *** NPCs *** Creatures ** Players *** Mods ** Tangential Communities *** RP Comms *** Back Room *** Crackchat ** Redirects ** Wiki Info Most pages only need to be in the two most specific categories. For example an article about the Lake needs only be in Locations and Exterior. But don't worry about getting it wrong. Someone will come around eventually and clean up any mis-categorised pages. Category:Wiki Info